


Inevitable

by technicallyGone



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Graphic Designer Jasper, M/M, Teacher David, dadvid, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGone/pseuds/technicallyGone
Summary: Jasper doesn't like kids. Really, they're just not his thing.However, his kid happens to be an exception.(Dadvid AU featuring a bake sale, teacher David, graphic designer Jasper and their grumpy son.)





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I whipped up because I'm in Camp Camp hell and I wanted this. Mentions of Max's parents not being great parents, so warning for that.

Jasper wanted to preface this whole thing with the fact he didn’t like kids. 

Really, he didn’t. He didn’t dislike kids either though. He didn’t go out of his way to show a weird hatred towards all of those younger than him. He was just a blunt dude, got straight to the point pretty quick, and you couldn’t just do that with a kid. They needed coddling and whatnot. Not to mention the fact that kids couldn’t really keep up with what you were saying, so you just had to slow it down and go their speed. 

Despite all of this, Jasper knew that they’d end up with kids when he married Davey. It wasn’t that the other was going to force Jasper to do something he didn’t want. No, it just seemed more like a fact. Jasper knew that, he was fine with that. For two years now since graduating college, Davey had been working as an elementary school teacher, and he was great at it. The kids loved him. Their fridge was constantly covered in works given to him, and he had more “#1 Teacher” mugs that he could count (all given as gifts, of course).

At the end of the year, he’d pack up all the drawings and paintings and other things and put them in a folder, along with a class picture, and get everything ready for next year’s kids. There was one full folder when they started the process of becoming foster parents. The whole thing had made Davey horribly nervous, but that’s why Jasper was there. They had the house inspection and passed, like Jasper knew they would. They went to the classes, got the background checks and everything turned up perfectly fine. Things didn’t exactly move quickly, and they weren’t in a huge rush to get a child placed with them. 

Davey had packed his second folder when he went off to the camp he worked at to help supplement their funds over the summer. Jasper worked as a freelance graphic designer, though no one could tell by looking at him. The clash of horrible neon colors, the layers and erratic patterns, and the outdated lingo thrown around with more current slang really didn’t give an appropriate prelude to the beautiful minimalist designs and simple-yet-effective method he took when working. He wasn’t exactly great with the customers, absolutely willing to call them out when they demanded something stupid, but the customer base he did have was pretty fiercely loyal. 

Now, Davey heading off to work at Camp Campbell over the summer wasn’t a new experience. Jasper was well aware that he’d had had the job for years, all throughout college. It also wasn’t new that the letters he sent were full of all sorts of things about the campers and what misadventures they were getting up to. What was new was when he went to pick Davey up, making the three hour trip from their little home to a place he’d grown to hate if not for one person, that there was still someone else around.

It wasn’t Gwen. Jasper hadn’t really had the pleasure of meeting her but a few times, but he knew Gwen wasn’t a kid. Not one that looked so absolutely pissed off at the world and on the verge of tears both at the same time. 

They’d lengthened their trip home considerably to drop off Max when his parents couldn’t be reached. They’d left their number with him. They’d taken a similar trip back months later, this time to pick Max up instead of drive home without him. Police were involved, they went to the judges and the hearings and eventually, Max was placed with them. There wasn’t much of a fight from his parents to get the legal right to their child back, and as soon as they gave it up, their request for adoption went in.

Now that it was cleared up that Jasper absolutely and positively didn’t like kids, everything could continue. Everything at this point being making a shit ton of cupcakes for the bake sale.

It was a fundraiser every year for the kids for a big field trip. Usually, Jasper was used to Davey bringing home all sorts of things from it around this time of the year, but now it was their turn to participate. They’d been participating in a lot of things recently, actually. 

At first, Max hadn’t taken too well to having two attentive parents who would check if his homework was done. However, after he realized that the payoff was having them at his school functions and at home every night when he was and being just…well, there in general? He started taking to it. 

Currently, he seemed to be trying out a little bit of everything. Davey had pushed for him to be creative, throw all the energy and creativity he had into something that wasn’t breaking windows with decorated rocks. While Jasper could admire the tenacity of the kid, he had to admit it probably wasn’t the best activity. So, Max had been trying a little bit of everything. He took to band, though maybe that’s not surprising with all the music in their house between him with his ukulele and Davey with his guitar. 

The sports, clubs and other activities all changed pretty frequently, though, depending on what he found he liked and didn’t like. Whatever it was, though, they made sure they had front row seats, where there way too early and both cheered embarrassingly loud. Jasper could absolutely admit that kids in general kind of sucked. His kid, though? He was an exception, and Jasper didn’t know he could feel that much pride in one person. It was more than he felt when he’d graduated, when Davey had or when they’d both gotten jobs in their respective fields. 

It was a little weird at first, admittedly. Davey and Max had spent three months together, and they already had a sort of relationship. His birth parents hadn’t even surrendered legal rights yet when Max started calling Davey “Dad”. Max and Jasper had to get to know each other.

All-in-all, though, Jasper thought their little family kind of worked. Max was a lot like he and Davey in some ways, and a lot different in others. Max and Davey both had to be the most stubborn people alive when they put their mind to it, and Jasper found himself dealing with Max the same way he dealt with his husband when he’d decided on something. Said husband also seemed relieved to have some idea where to start when Max found less-than-helpful outlets for all that creative energy. 

And sure, maybe breaking the windows of a police station and just painting random objects in their house the most obnoxious shade he could find were different things, but it was the thought that counted.

“Max! They’re cool enough now, get your butt down here and help me frost!”

There was a quick series of hurried steps and if Jasper had seen the smile on the other’s face, he couldn’t comment on it. He just pulled a kitchen chair up to the counter for the other to stand on and started opening the various containers of frosting.

“Why the fuck do we have so many of these, Jasper? You know my school colors are green and white, right? I don’t think there was purple anywhere on the list, or- hot pink? Is there even a school with hot pink as a color?”

Jasper just shrugged, grabbing a butter knife and beginning to spread various colors on the cupcakes.

“I don’t think so? We can google it later. But everything there’s going to be green and white. It doesn’t need to be, though. They got the school spirit thing covered. Figured we could just have fun with it.”

Max doesn’t seem hesitant to join in even as he listens to the brief explanation. The next half hour is a mix of various colors, talking about school and Max’s friends and how Nikki caught a squirrel and Neil wants to visit sometime when he’ll be closer to here as he stays with his dad for the weekend. 

“Alright, squirt. I think we got most’a the cupcakes pretty well frosted.”

“And the counter. And the chair. And ourselves.”

A quick assessment showed that Max wasn’t wrong. It looked like a frosting bomb had gone off and their kitchen was ground zero.

“Alright, yeah. How about you clean up before Davey gets home and has a heart attack? I’ll start on the kitchen, and we meet up in ten?”

He got a thumbs up, and he got a wash cloth soaked in hot water. He was surprised to turn around and find Max still there, though.

“Just, uh. Thanks, dad.”

Max turned quick after that, heading up the stairs. It was like the brief one-second, there-but-not-really hugs he’d give Davey when he first moved in. Something quick but deep and Jasper couldn’t help but smile as he started to clean.

He didn’t really like kids. But his son was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Jaspvid with me over at notinthere.tumblr.com I occasionally post my art there, including some counselor Jasper/Jaspvid stuff. I also take requests for both writing and pics so throw whatever you got at me!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm trash and drew pics for my own fic. Feel free to check 'em out at http://notinthere.tumblr.com/post/166629389701/some-pics-i-did-of-a-story-i-wrote-featuring !
> 
> ANOTHER UPDATE: HOLY SHIT itsnotadog drew some really really cute fan art of this please please go check it out I am DYING https://itsnotadog.tumblr.com/post/166672850209/yoooo-notinthere-s-fic-inevitable-isreal-good


End file.
